Happiness is a Warm Gun
by naturally morbid
Summary: One-shot. Just a drabble featuring various characters and situations involving guns. Maybe some slight Abel x Esther. Features Dietrich, Radu, Ion, and Tres as well.


Author's Note: Alright, this is something I've thought about for a while since I first heard the song. I guess you would call this a montage? of characters involving guns. Some of it's from the novels, some from the manga, and some made up. The lyrics are in _"italics" _looking like this. Maybe this is more like drabble? Either way, just an idea I had. I will also be gone this weekend, Friday and Saturday nights, but when I get back on Sunday I'll be catching up on everything.

Disclaimer: I do not own Trinity Blood or it's characters. I also do not own the title of this story or the lyrics within the story. The Beatles own them.

* * *

Happiness is a Warm Gun

_"I know nobody can do me no harm_

_Because happiness is a warm gun..."_

Dietrich smirked as he felt the heat from the gun that foolish girl Esther was holding. She had just fired the last shot into that Vatican priest she had befriended. He could feel her horror seeping through her life systems as she stared.

It was complete satisfaction seeping through his. How he had mortally betrayed her, how much trust she had placed in him, how much information she had confided in him, and he gave none of it back. _What a simple girl, _he thought. _How she trusted too easily. How she can't believe that I am still doing this to her. How foolish._

It was a pleasure for him. It was a shame he couldn't shoot the bumbling priest himself. He smirked as the young priest finished falling toward the floor.

Esther was in shock, the priest was eliminated, and the gun was still warm. He smiled, a full one, revealing all of his teeth.

Yes, extreme pleasure could come in the form of a simple gun.

* * *

Tres Iqus held his Jericho M13 handguns on the struggling vampire. He had already shot several calculated rounds into its chest. It refused to surrender.

"Vampire," he tried to address it. It lunged out with its claws at his face. "Zero point three seconds late," he told it coldly as he stepped aside and fired. The silver tipped bullets ripped through the vampire's head and chest, the poison eating away the flesh on contact.

The vampire screamed as it tried to stop the burning flesh in vain. Tres watched stoically, waiting for the vampire to cease and desist all movement. It had crossed the line of staying alive for questioning. It had to be terminated.

Tres' eyes blinked red as he waited, watching the pitiful creature. The barrels of his guns were still smoking, just visible in the dark night like phantoms.

The proud vampire made one last pathetic stand against the fully operational Killing Doll. It heaved forward but Tres fired one more powerful round into its chest. It fell silently.

"Orders complete," he said as he turned on his heel to leave. If Tres had been human he would have smiled in satisfaction and congratulated himself on his superb marksmanship.

His choice guns were still warm as he placed them with care back into their holsters.

* * *

"Sister Esther, please get behind me!" Abel shouted. He held his gun in front of him, ready to take aim as the creatures of the night poured toward them.

"But Father!" she shouted back.

"Now Esther!" The young red-headed nun moved behind the tall young father, grabbing a handful of his black robes for protection.

A few of the vampires walked forward, laughing.

"You simple Terrans think you can defeat us with those toys of yours?" one of them boasted. He continued walking toward Father Nightroad, the pistol trembling in his hands.

"N-now Mr. Vampire, I do not wish to cause trouble," he said.

"Cause trouble?" the vampire laughed. He seemed to be the leader. He was probably over six feet tall, built simialr to a tank. They could see the evil glint in his amber colored eyes, his lips pulling taunt over white fangs.

"Please, I don't want to have to shoot you," Abel told him.

"By all means, it would be my honor, if you think you can hit me Vatican Dog," the vampire spat as he entered haste mode. Esther shut her eyes as a gunshot was heard.

"Ugh," they heard something grunt. The hasty vampire was leaning against the wall, holding his pouring shoulder. The others stared in shock. What could hit a vampire in "haste" mode?

"Come Miss Esther! Run!" he yelled as he scooped her up, throwing her over his shoulder and firing some warning shots. He ran faster than a normal human should. The vampires didn't bother chasing them.

"Father Nightroad, you can put me down now," the blushing nun smiled.

"Alright Miss Esther." The lanky father placed her on solid ground, dusting her off a little as an excuse to touch her. He put the gun away, glad that it was able to help him protect her, rather than "those" powers. "This thing comes in handy."

* * *

_"When I hold you in my arms_

_And I feel my finger on your trigger..."_

"_This _is treason," Radu Barvon smiled as he wrapped his slender fingers around Esther's finger on the trigger of the loaded gun. Ion's eyes widened in shock. Miss Esther, his developing friend was going to be manipulated by Radu, his oldest and closest friend and deepest wound.

It would hurt to kill Ion, Radu knew, but he had to. It was one of those things. Esther's hands were sweaty, making the gun hot and slick.

He was seconds away from pulling the trigger. Soon the gun would be hot, he would be finished with his orders, and he could return to the Orden, satisfied.

If cirumstances had not stopped him, then he would have found the happiness to all of his problems.

* * *

Author's End Note: So, I hope you enjoyed it, whoever you are. Please, reviews are appreciated. 


End file.
